The long-term objective of this research is to improve the physical functional status of impaired older adults, by developing and testing an integrated system of functional assessment ad targeted modular exercise. The proposed research is divided into two parts: The first part will develop ad validate a new physical functional performance measure, referred to as "PEP". The second study will use the PFP to assess physical function status in a group of older adults, and prescribe modular exercise programs to correct deficits identified by the PFP. Specific Aims: Study 1 1. To develop a reliable observational measure of functional status, referred to as "PFP" (Physical Functional Performance), that is based upon the kinesiology of normal daily activities. Though the PFP will have an overall score, the goal of this proposal is for the subscales (1) aerobic fitness, 2) flexibility, 3)strength, and 4) coordination to identify the source of the impairment in order to better understand how global limitation may be produced by one or more specific basis impairments. 2. To assess the validity of the PFP by correlating its overall score and subscale scores with present standards, such as: 1) questionnaire measures of functional status; 2) judges' ratings of functional status; 3) isolated physiologic measurements of aerobic fitness, flexibility, strength, and coordination; and 4) living status (independent community dweller, independent congregate care facility residents and dependent residents). Specific Aims: Study 2 3 To show that the results of functional assessment using the PFP can be used to design modular exercise which target specific basic impairments identified by the PFP. 4 Repeated measures analysis of variance will be assessed to determine the sensitivity of the PFP to changes in physical function over time and to validate the usefulness of the PFP in assessing change over time.